Last Kiss
by Lanie5-0
Summary: Percy looks back and remembers his last kiss with Luke.  Slash


A/N - Umm... This was written in a wave of inspiration the other day. Anyway this is my try at angst. I was listening to Taylor Swift, and her song "Last Kiss" just screamed write me! I put the lyrics at the bottom so y'all could see the influence. There be no happy ending here folks. This is a mix of the book and movie, Percy is older and closer to Luke's age in this.

A/N 2 - IF YOU DON'T LIKE PERCY AND LUKE AS A COUPLE THEN DON'T READ THIS, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW! realy tired of reviews telling me how weird my pairing is

Disclaimer - I don't own Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Zeus or Poseidon...as much as I would like to.

A/N 2 - The Italics are Percy's memories of events

* * *

><p>Percy sat on his bed in stunned disbelief. He's only woken up a few hours ago, told that it was all Luke's fault, that Luke had tried to kill him. As he sat there he remembered how long ago it seemed that they had lain together in this bed and told each other how they felt.<p>

_Luke has snuck out of his cabin, yet again, and made his way over to the Poseidon cabin. After Percy scolded the slightly older boy, he let him in. They lay on the bed talking for hours. It had to be close to two when Luke looked at Percy seriously and whispered, "I love you." Percy looked at Luke and saw honesty and fear, the latter of which disappeared as soon as Percy whispered the sentiment back. _

Percy was confused how Luke could love him then attempt to kill him several weeks later. He looked around as saw a pair of those damned winged shoes and thought about the look on Luke's face as he got off that plane.

_Luke met the plane just to make sure Percy was safe. He was suitable panicked when they called and told him the plan. As soon as Percy saw Luke he took off running into the other boy's arms. Annabeth and Grover let the two have a moment before reminding them that they still had to deliver the master bolt back to Zeus._

Percy was sitting on the floor wearing an old shirt of Luke's that was left behind as he remembered the details. He swore he could still feel Luke's arms around him.

_Shortly after the boys had confessed how they felt, they received a surprise visit from Poseidon. They were out by the water and the god walked right out of the sea and greeted the slightly shocked boys as if this had all been pre-arranged. Percy had been nervous, wondering if he should tell his father about their relationship, but Luke just strolled up, shook his hand and formally asked the god's permission to date his son. After Poseidon had granted his blessings and left, the duo made their way to the mess hall. As they walked along Percy couldn't help but think how much he loved that Luke walked with his hands in his pockets instead of swinging them along like everyone else. Just as he was telling Luke this, Luke turned and kissed the younger boy, in front of the entire camp. _

Percy missed those rude interruptions. Percy looked about the cabin and saw a flash of color; it was Luke's shirt from the day he'd left. He was confused as to why it was in his cabin.

_They had gone for a walk soaking up the last few days at camp, knowing they wouldn't be able to see each other for awhile. They came to a stop by the creek and sat down. The two spent the afternoon relaxing in each other's arms exchanging lazy kisses. He remembered their last kiss because if felt like the older boy was pouring every ounce of love and passion into it. It was so different than any kiss they'd ever shared. Luke pulled away, tears in his eyes, as he asked Percy to come with him, knowing what the answer would be. He felt his heart breaking as he summoned the monster and left, sobbing over what he'd done, knowing that he'd almost certainly killed the boy he loved. _

Annabeth and Grover came to check on Percy, knowing he needed time alone but still needed them. They found him on the floor wearing Luke's clothes, tear stains down his face. They sat down on either side of him and wrapped their arms around him. Percy gently said, "I don't know how to be something he misses." His voice cracked, but he continued, "I never thought we'd have a last kiss." The two friends looked at each other over the distraught boys head; their hearts breaking for their friend's pain. They didn't know what to say, so they simply hugged him tighter and he sobbed for his lost love.

* * *

><p>Taylor Swift - Last kiss<p>

I still remember the look on your face  
>Been through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away<p>

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th the beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<p>

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<p>

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<p>

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<br>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<p>

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<br>We can plan for a change in weather and time  
>I never planned on you changing your mind<p>

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last


End file.
